


Until I Met You

by Ambercreek



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church never had a problem with seeing in black and white. || Small snapshots from before to meeting to departure ||</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I Met You

Growing up with the idea of soulmates drilled into your head since day one was difficult to escape it. Being taught that you see in black and white until you meet your soulmate. That with the magical powers of the universe has picked a significant other for you before being born. Like meeting them you get to experience the joys of seeing things in color and nice romantic feeling

Church never had a problem with seeing in black and white. Being told since a young age when you find your soulmate you would see color. But he didn’t give a fuck if he saw color or black and white. Nothing would be different, his personality would stay the same, all that would change would be that he could see colors. What was so special about colors anyways? Being a way of expression? Hell, no one has told him that nothing changes after meeting your soulmate.

When Church met Tex, he thought he saw blotches of color on her face and some around in her hair. He got mistaken though, he dated her anyways both knowing they weren’t soul mate. But giving a big middle finger to the system.

They cut it off on a mutual note, knowing that their is someone meant for them out there besides the two of them. Church still felt a stinging feeling in his heart, he did love Tex. He really hates the soulmate idea. Everything went on as normal, still with no colors.

When he got stationed at Blood Gulch things seemed to change. More than small blotches of colors would show up randomly again.  It was the same thing like how it was with Tex. Just small things at the corner of his eye would happen to show a blue tint. But it actually looks like colors were forming. Not just imagining that the colors are showing.

What was weird that it was just him and Captain Flowers stationed at Blood Gulch for now. Flowers told him that he already found his soulmate in the last sector he worked in. Like Tex he worked for Project Freelancer, he mentions once that his soulmate was Agent Wyoming.

So Flowers name was crossed off the one named list. But later on Flowers talked about getting a new rookie joining them in the week, hell at less it got some fresh blood in this canyon. Hopefully, this guy would be helpful.

The morning that the rookie arrived Church was awoken to fully colored wall of his room. He almost flipped his shit, every color washed over him like a ton of bricks. Quickly getting dressed into whatever he could find on the floor. Which just happened to be a dirty gray t-shirt and blue sweatpants. He rushed outside of the base to meet the rookie.

Using his hand to cover his eyes to block out the sun so he could see the new guy better. He was wearing the standard issue blue armor, from what it looked like he was shorter than he was and couldn’t tell what his built was due to the armor. He was talking to Captain Flowers before he was called over.

“Oh Church there you are, Come meet the new teammate, Tucker.”

Church was having an internal panic attack. ‘Shit that is totally a guys name.’ He mentally screamed as he walked over steady unaware if Tucker was also noticing color.

“Leonard Church, Nice to meet you, Tucker.” He said extending out his hand. Tucker hesitate before giving his hand a firm shake.

“Why don’t you give Tucker a tour around the base.” Captain Flowers asked.

Church gulped trying to get rid of the lump in his throat.

“Sure thing.

++

It was night time now, though with the sun never going down it was hard to tell. Flowers had retired to sleep a few hours ago, so it was just Church and Tucker. They sat together on the couch in the rec room. Watching an old shitty movie on TV. Church was sipping on his beer sitting on the far end of the couch.

Church was still panicking about how that his soulmate happened to be the new guy. Not 100% sure it was okay to talk to him about it.

“I think you are my soulmate.” He couldn’t stop himself from half blurting the sentence out. Everything seemed to fall silent after that. Tucker carefully turned off the TV and faced Church.

Fuck that did not sound alright at all. He didn’t know what else to say, the air in the room started to get thick and really uncomfortable. None of them said a thing, just sitting there in the rec room quietly. Church knew he had to do something so he panicked and did what seemed like the best idea.

Church moved closer to Tucker and leaned in and kissed him out of impulses. He just needed to clear the tension that was rising high in the room. Tucker seemed to be unsettled by it, noticing that he started to kiss back. Wrapping his arms around Church’s neck and digging fingers into his hair.

Moving so that he was now straddled on Tucker’s lap.

He didn’t know that he was grinding his hips until he heard Tucker moan. Church pulled back as fast as he could. Face flushed and out of breathe, the same went for Tucker. Crawling back to the other side of the couch as fast as he could before barring his flush face into his palms. Tucker just cocked a wide grin in amusement.

“This is how you treat all of your rookies?” Tucker purred leaning into Church’s ear, causing the older male to blush deeper.

“Shut up Tucker.” he cursed through his teeth.

Church swears he’s going to kick himself in the face after this.

++

It didn’t take long before everything seemed to go to shit. Flowers died of unknown cause, presumably a heart attack, another new rookie showed up and almost killed Church using the fucking tank.

Now they’re under attack by the reds.

Bullets flying by and the blue team duck behind rocks. It wasn’t the best source of a protection, but it was all they had now. They tried their best to say hidden, waiting it out till they saw an opening.

It was starting to feel all dragged out and almost going on for far too long, Tucker began to feel impatient . He couldn’t stand anymore waiting. He was going to take a chance. The teal-armored soldier peeked his head out from behind the rock and started to shoot his gun. Church yelled at him to stay hidden, he knew that they couldn’t win this one, the team was just too outnumbered.

A bullet crashed into Tucker’s shoulder causing him to yelp in pain and fall back.

“Shit, Tucker.” Church’s yelled. A small crack was heard in the saying his name. Panic gushed into his system. Without double thinking anything, he rushed towards him, knowing the stop of gunfire. Shit, he was so stupid for dragging him into this mess. For once he was taking the blame for everything.

He reached Tucker’s body and easily cradled his head in his arms. He applied pressure to the shoulder where he was shot, hoping that it would be good enough until they could get some proper medical attention. If Tucker makes out of it, he would not hear the end of it.

‘It’s just a stupid bullet wound, it can’t cause anything too bad, right?’ Church reassured himself.

Tucker was struggling to breathe, he grabbed onto Church’s hands for any sort of support. He made sounds which tried to sound like words, but Church’s ears were still ringing from the gunfire to hear anything that the other was saying.

Soon all the colors began to fade. Pain ached in his heart, doing best to keep cool and not start crying. Fingers still holding tightly to Tucker’s armor. Watching as the teal color turning into a gray. With every passing second, he knew that Tucker wasn’t going to make it.

Before he knew it, everything was back to black and white. Just like how it was before all of this shit happened. But this time it hurt to look at it.

++

They were able to get a pelican in to send his body back home the following day. Church didn’t feel like waking up that morning. His bed felt cold without Tucker huddled next to him, poking him with cold toes. Opening his eyes would mean that everything would go back to black and white. Sometimes just laying on his bunk and staring at his hand, seeing if any color would show up in his skin.

Church never really gave a look towards Caboose, more or less anyone else anymore. Acting even more bitter and distant then he did before.

The whole concept of the soulmates was stupid, he hated it, he hated everyone in this fucking canyon, but most importantly he hated Tucker.

That’s the one thing that they don’t tell you when you are young. When your soul mate dies, everything turns back to black and white. Leaving you back in the shitty world with an aching chest and a stone heart.

Church never had a problem with seeing in black and white. Right now he could care less about the colors, all he wants is to have Tucker back. Just so he can yell at him for leaving him all alone.


End file.
